


Sun and Ruins

by vodyanoj



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodyanoj/pseuds/vodyanoj
Summary: 2B tries to rationalize (poorly) the strange mood she's fell into lately.[Set in Route A before the Flooded City]
Relationships: 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	Sun and Ruins

They’re standing in silence on the collapsed highway. On their right the massive Goliath body lies lifeless, shining in a rusty fashion amongst the empty buildings. The wind blows softly and the warm sunlight bathes the City Ruins as if nothing could really bring disquiet to this forgotten place.  
“Beautiful, yet so sad” thinks 2B, staring into the gaping hole left by the wreckage the Goliaths’ wrought, to the hidden depths they have yet to explore. 

It’s a strange mood she fell into lately, this yearning to feel, to explore, something she can’t quite put her finger on. It wasn’t like that before.  
She never thought she’d miss the brightness of day, but as of late returning to the Bunker for check ups it’s getting more of a chore, even if 2B well knows it has to be done. Drowning in the dull light of her room up to the station, always buzzing with restless activity from the many androids who live and work there, how she misses this moments of beautiful, peaceful quiet, the clouds everchanging shape, striking white amidst the sky, green and grey on the horizon and the sharp golden flicker of Cruel Oath’s blade ever present beside her field of view.  
Speaking of which, she’s really starting to suspect that this inconvenient train of thoughts could be (at least partially) the fault of her current companion, who’s just now speaking in his usual cheery tone with his own operator to get the exact coordinates for their next task.  
It wasn’t like that before, she ponders again, loliness had never worried her much. She has been built to fight, to help humankind allies and slay their foes, she appreciates company but doesn’t really need it.  
But how is it, 2B huffs to herself, that she really can’t shake 9S from her mind?  
The android shakes her head as if it could help clear her mind, looking up to the bright sky, beautiful and oblivious to her struggle. She’s starting to fear where this train of thought might lead, her rational mind pointing out he’s a helpful and curious scanning unit, pretty naive at times and definitely too emotional, but that’s kinda alright as long as he gets the job done. A good companion, fit enough to assist her.  
He’s _brave_ too.  
He was ready to die at her side the very day they met, fighting relentlessly to support her despite his horrible wounds.  
She kicks a little piece of debris down the bridge in her quiet rage, “ _It’s our duty, we take pride in it_ ” she repeats to herself, gaze floating from the dusty sides of the bridge to the other android.  
He's walking on the brittle debris, waving away something his operator just said, the white glow of his hair so suddenly striking against the grey destruction that surrounds them. It's curious, she ponders, how the gold glitters on black and white, how even if all YoRHa units share almost the same uniform and color schemes, he has made them his own.  
It's the details maybe, that entice her so.  
The last button of his jacket always unlaced, the thin veil of dust on his gloves, black visor pulled down to the point of his nose (that's quite a silly habit), the black choker tight around his neck tingling faintly with every sharp movement.  
The frail frame that hides such wondrous potential.  
He always says that fighting is not his strong suit, yet here he is, always spinning in battle at her side, taking down foes with a brutal efficiency she was definitely not expecting from a scanning unit.  
And the small habits too.  
9S is one of the units who will bathe even if there's really no need, just because he likes it. Who will freely say what he thinks about the task they're given (which to be honest are quite annoying at times) and cheerfully admit that the Bunker isn't a relaxing place at all, and worryingly enough she's starting to agree with him, even if she won't admit it out loud quite yet. He looks forward to buying her a T-shirt.  
Yes, it's probably this attitude he carries around that has her so confused.  
This need to inquire, to question, this hunger for knowledge always lurking under the surface, it’s starting to get to her as well, if she even dares to dwell on it.  
Or maybe it’s the intensity of the emotions he lets transpire.  
2B recalls the burning feeling of utter defeat when back at the Bunker, just after their first mission, realized that 9S forgot everything, sacrificing his memories to upload hers first to the base. She is grateful, truly, but the ghost of fear still frames the edges of her thoughts.  
She yearned for that connection, brief and intense as it was: it was unexpected and unique in a strange way, something she never thought she would so dearly miss once lost.  
He’s so careless with his feelings, freely bonding with others in times of war. Apparently he has a nickname. And apparently he considers her close enough to hope she’ll use it too.  
2B is refusing as matter of principle, because it’s unprofessional and unsafe, but lately she feels herself slipping.  
He’s like a fiery star, dangerous and beautiful, attracting her to his light like a moth to flames.

2B remembers she’s pretty much staring when it’s quite too late, 9S catching her insistent gaze while jumping absentmindedly from a concrete piece to another. He lightens up, rewarding her with a big toothy smile and a gentle wave of his hand, still downloading the datas they’ll need for the next mission.  
Ah there it is, this warm feeling spreading through her face and chest, like a caress reaching her metal core.  
2B isn’t sure if she should fear it or bask in it.  
She keeps on staring tho, face stubbornly blank with each passing second, while he’s still beaming at her, definitely not deterred by her stoicism. The warmth is getting unbearable, a pure golden blossom that stirs peace and recklessness in equal part, the same she gets when flying into a storm.  
She breaks eye contact with a sharp movement of her head, looking again into the hollow depth in front of them, 9S still chirping with his operator about something concerning mackerels and food poisoning.  
Utterly unprofessional and too emotional.  
2B lets the faintest of smiles escape her lips. She doesn’t know what the future holds yet, but this time she’s really looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, hope you liked this very quick drabble. English is not my first language and this is actually the first piece i'm writing ever, please let me know if there's some big mistake that escaped me, and of course any comment is appreciated <3 Have a great day!


End file.
